


hush hush

by tisapear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e12 Don't You Forget About Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: "Hey, if we can't talk about it, we shouldn't be doing it, right?"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	hush hush

"Hey, if we can't talk about it, we shouldn't be doing it, right?"

Jody's looking at them. Expectantly, eyes going from Sam to Dean, Sam to Dean and back again; delicious home-cooked meal suddenly ash in Dean's mouth and he'd probably spit it back out if he didn't value fresh food the way he does even while terror-frozen and bone-deep terrified. 

"What?" His voice, weak even to his own ears. Flicks his eyes over to Sammy, little brother squirming nervously in his seat. 

Moans, groans, filthy pleas and love-warmed declarations; the hickey hidden right underneath Sam's collar, the playful bite on his left ass cheek, the claw marks on Dean's side, fingertip bruises burned into Sam's hips and flat-pressed palms insivible-tattooed onto Dean's back. 

Slippery slope of dirtybadwrong, the only thing that's ever made sense; the only thing considered worse than releasing the devil himself and condemning the whole damn world. 

There's having no shame and there's only doing things morally accepted by society's standards—even if said society consists of a bunch of washed-out, ever-distrusting hunters. 

(There's airing dirty laundry and there's the skeletons in the closet that will haunt you for forever if you ever happen to stumble upon them.) 

So he smiles, blandly, deliberately keeps silent and continues chewing, mechanically, puts on an act for the oblivious audience.

The best one's always been the one that has no clue it's one to begin with. 

(Ash-burn, dry-bones; foul taste on his tongue doesn't quite leave him for the rest of the night.)

**Author's Note:**

> Really love how Dean doesn't even feel like the whole conversation concerns him until Jody's literally glaring holes into him. The line with the condoms, too. Dean and Sam "been doing it bareback since the very first time" Winchester, y'all


End file.
